It has been discovered by the instant inventor that a common cause of valve, or valve actuator, malfunction arises from the fact that the valve stem with which the actuator interacts has been allowed to become frozen, due to corrosion and contamination. This is especially true with large municipal systems such as the New York City wastewaters systems, having hundreds of sluice gates and where full periodic maintenance is difficult to effect.
Typically the actuator functions by turning a nut to provide valve stem thrust.
Manufacturers of valves and valve actuators instruct that the valve stem, and that in particular the valve stem/valve actuator connection region and nut, be periodically lubricated. However, in practice, this requirement for lubrication has become difficult to satisfy. There are too many gates and not enough personnel, and the locations required for the application of the lubricant is frequently very inconvenient or difficult to reach.
The instant invention proposes, therefore, an at least partially automated valve stem lubrication system. In accordance with the instant invention a lubricant source and a control system are provided such that, upon the receipt of proper input, the control system initiates the supply of lubricant from the source to portions of the valve stem surface. The invention preferably includes activating a pump and motor associated with, and in fluid communication with, the lubricant source. The system preferably automatically supplies lubricant upon receiving a proper “start” input signal, such as a signal that the actuator is moving and/or that the valve stem is operating within a certain range and/or position information and/or stored valve activation and maintenance history information and/or inputs from outside sources.